A Hero's Shadow
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: What if Frodo had died after completing his quest? How would the brave hobbit be remembered in Middle Earth?


_"I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee, here at the end of all things."_ Those were Frodo Baggins' last words. He remembered holding Sam tightly as they faced their impending destruction. They both had shed tears, but somehow Frodo wasn't afraid. The agony, fear, and despair that he had carried within him from the One Ring had disappeared. It was gone, along with his pain. Frodo continued to hold Sam as his friend fell into unconsciousness. He remembered how his beloved friend had sacrificed everything for him. Sam would not comprehend the burden Frodo had carried. He never would, but Frodo knew that Sam's loyalty and love for him had persisted throughout their hardening journey. The despair on Sam's face when Frodo had declared the ring to be his own still haunted him. Frodo remembered smiling – the smile that had been so eerily similar to Gollum's – as he had, for a moment, let go of his quest and became one of the many mortals whose hearts and bodies had been corrupted by the One Ring. The pain and hollowness from Frodo's missing finger, which still bled, was nothing compared to the agony that Sam had experienced in that moment.

Frodo continued holding his friend even as he drifted towards unconsciousness. He felt himself being lifted up into the air. Frodo barely felt the eagle's talons gripping his weak body. Suddenly the hobbit felt free, freer than he had ever felt before. The pain and despair was gone from every fiber of his body. Frodo wanted to call out to Sam, to tell the things they never had time to say, and how much Sam meant to his master. But now was not the time. There wouldn't be another time. Tears were not shed as a sudden tranquility came over Frodo. He smiled, the first real smile since taking the One Ring. He was free. His last thought was of Sam. Frodo Baggins closed his eyes and passed on.

* * *

Frodo Baggins was buried at the highest honor at Minas Tirith. The king of Gondor decreed that he would be buried in the center of the city to remember his sacrifice. A marble tomb was made, where the brave hobbit was clothed in white, a calm smile on his face. Underneath his white tunic was his mithril coat and in his calm hands the phial of Galandriel was placed. His sword Sting was placed at his feet, at all that stood by his tomb generations later thought they saw pale white light seeping through the tomb. A reflection pool was made beside the tomb, and all those who came could feel a stirring of grief in their hearts as they remembered the hero that saved the world. Samwise Gamgee was inconsolable. Frodo's death had rendered him a shadow of his former self, and tears would always come to his eyes. People had said that he was never the same even after he and his surviving companions journeyed back to the Shire. Merry and Pippin mourned similarly. Too much had been lost, they had said. Songs were sung about the tender friendship the four hobbits had, and even as they passed, their ceaseless tears and grief would be remembered. Legolas and Gimli were shaken by Frodo Baggins' death, and had told the story about the brave hobbit with nine fingers to the entire Middle Earth even as the years moved further away from the War of the Ring. Gandalf, driven by remorse and grief, was never seen again after the crowning of the king. Many people of all races commonly named their first born sons Frodo after the war, and to the children's ears in all languages, a song was sung.

_"Not of fair hair or tall was he_

_ But strong and brave like all men_

_ He travelled through mist and shadow _

_ To destroy the one evil ring_

_ His shadow was tall and wide_

_ Kind and gentle even through the dark lands_

_ All the stars did not fade as his tears were shed_

_ The light that shone from his heart echoed in the dark_

_ He did not falter until the end_

_ A hero's shadow echoes through time_

_ Frodo of Nine Fingers drove the darkness away_

_ Even in death his deeds will not fade."_


End file.
